When Touches Are Not Enough
by PinkTeaRose
Summary: Our two favorite ladies, pure sex, pure smut. One-Shot.


_A/N: Not for the faint of heart. _

_This is rated M in a major way. Thanks to my lovely readers- this is for you! _

_Sex, sex, and more sex..._

Minerva M. and Hermione G.

I own nothing.

Xxxxx

Hermione twirled her spoon in her tea cup, looking into Minerva's eyes.

They had taken to having late night tea every night after the day was done, and both of them were aware that their friendship was turning into something more.

The stolen looks between them burned bright and passionately. Minerva's emerald eyes would turn a deep, forest green; and Hermione's mocha eyes would flame a deep rustic brown.

Minerva had taken to writing Hermione letters everyday and leaving them in her Transfiguration book. They were never explicit, but they were flirtatious and highly suggestive.

In the evenings, they would exchange gentle touches, legs brushing... But for both of them, the small touches were not enough.

Hermione placed her cup on the table and turned to face Minerva.

She felt her weight shifting, and all at once Minerva's slender body was on top of her.

Her Gaelic voice sent sparks down her spine as she whispered in Hermione's ear, "I want you. Now."

Hermione ran her fingers through Minerva's long, dark hair and pulled their lips together.

It went from gentle to frenzied in only a few seconds, Minerva's tongue dancing with Hermione's in tandem with her hips grinding against Hermione.

Hermione moaned up and pushed Minerva's robe off, revealing a thin, silk gown with lace detail.

"Dressing for the occasion?"  
>"One could only hope."<p>

Hermione kissed her neck, jaw... She ran her tongue against the prominent line of her collarbone, tasting the sweet and salty tang of her flushed skin.

Minerva arched her back, moaning, urging Hermione's lips lower.

Hermione's tongue traced the top of the lace, caressing the top of Minerva's round breast.

Minerva reached down and ripped open Hermione's oxford shirt, revealing creamy skin begging to be touched.

Minerva pressed her body down along Hermione's length, feeling a rising heat between their legs. She kissed her for all she was worth, leaving them both breathless and dying for more.

Hermione pushed Minerva back so she was on top. Minerva raked her nails across Hermione's back and brought them up across her stomach. She cupped her breasts through Hermione's white lace bra, feeling her nipples rise and harden in response.

Hermione arched and moaned into her movements. "God, yes!"

Minerva reached behind her and deftly removed her bra, and Hermione's breasts appeared before Minerva's eyes. "Beautiful..." She purred, taking one nipple into her mouth.

Hermione moaned and braced herself on the sofa, pressing her chest harder into Minerva. Minerva rolled her tongue around and scraped her teeth against the silk flesh.

Hermione pulled away. "You're wearing too much."

Minerva chuckled. Hermione moved down and pulled her dress up and over her head, revealing matching red lace bra and underwear.

"Hot." Hermione muttered, and Minerva pulled Hermione back down, kissing her roughly and wrapping her legs around the younger woman.

Hermione moved down, grazing her teeth across Minerva's bottom lip.

She ran her tongue across Minerva's neck and moved down to her breasts. Minerva leaned up, allowing Hermione to remove her breasts from their confines.

Throwing the bra on some forgotten place on the floor, Hermione leaned down and took the rosy bud in her mouth. Minerva moaned and tightened her legs, trying to press her hot center into Hermione's leg.

Hermione responded, moving her thigh so Minerva could grind in the same time as Hermione's lips moved on her nipple.

Hermione, in a not so gentle manner, bit down on Minerva's breast. Minerva hissed and scratched Hermione's back, arching up for more. Hermione repeated the action on Minerva's other breast, drawing a deep, guttural moan from the Scottish witch.

Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand. "Bedroom."

Hermione reached on the coffee table and flicked her wand, transporting them to Minerva's bedroom with it's enormous plus king size bed.

Minerva and Hermione stood beside the bed, raking their hands across each other.

Minerva kneeled down and unzipped Hermione's pants. Hermione gracefully stepped out, and Minerva ran her hands in a feather light touch down her legs. She leaned in and kissed Hermione's stomach.

Hermione ran her fingers into Minerva's hair, urging her downwards.

Minerva pushed Hermione down so she was laying on the bed with her legs hanging off. Minerva gently parted her legs and leaned in, breathing in Hermione's earthy, primal scent.

Hermione clenched the bed sheets in anticipation. "Please, Minerva, please."

Minerva kissed Hermione's knee, moving slowly upwards to her center.

She blew gently on Hermione's most sensitive area, making her writhe and push her hips up for more.

Minerva leaned in a licked Hermione up her entire center. Hermione moaned and rocked her hips.

Minerva continued moving in slow strokes... Up... Down... Up... Down...  
>Hermione felt her blood grow hot, and she felt a blissful ache begin in her core.<p>

She pressed her hips closer to Minerva, waiting for that one lick to throw her over.

Before she could, though, Minerva moved up and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione's tongue darted in, tasting her mixed with Minerva.

Minerva reached down and pinched Hermione's clit in the same rhythm as their lips. Hermione moaned against Minerva's lips, grinding hard against her long, skillful fingers.

She felt herself building, and she whispered, "Now."

Minerva, needing no more prompting, pushed three fingers roughly into Hermione.

Hermione's body convulsed, and her eyes rolled back in momentary bliss. Minerva pumped in and out hard, sucking on Hermione's pulse point on her neck.

Hermione's walls began to tighten around Minerva's fingers, and Minerva moved down to Hermione's nipple, moving with her fingers.

Hermione arched her back and held her breath, feeling her body stiffen before her release.

Minerva thrust her fingers again and Hermione screamed out, clenching the sheets for all she was worth. Her legs pressed hard into the bed, her hips lifting up into Minerva's hand, her chest heaving against her lips.

Her body shook uncontrollably, and Minerva gently moved her fingers, bringing Hermione down from her orgasm.

Minerva pressed her body against Hermione, feeling stomach on stomach, breasts on breasts, hips on hips.

She kissed Hermione, and Hermione felt a fire burn in her core again. Hermione flipped Minerva over and began an assault on her breasts, licking and sucking the rosy flesh.

Minerva arched in response, grabbing Hermione's shoulders, urging her motions downward.

Hermione blew cold air against Minerva's flushed skin, causing shivers to rack her heated body.

She ran her hands across Minerva's stomach and rested them on her thighs.

Looking up into Minerva's emerald, eyes, she only saw pure lust and desire.

Smirking, Hermione leaned down and licked Minerva's center.

Minerva pressed her head against the pillow, grabbing onto the headboard for leverage.

Hermione moved up and down before latching onto Minerva's clit, sucking it hard and gently scraping her teeth across it, drawing heavy, animal moans and small screams from Minerva.

Minerva felt her body innately turning hot and tight, and she knew she was close.

Hermione continued sucking and entered three fingers into Minerva, thrusting in and out and finding Minerva's spot inside instantly.

Minerva clenched the headboard and tried to grind against Hermione's tongue, begging for more contact... Begging for release.

Hermione responded and pushed a fourth finger in, simultaneously grazing across Minerva's clit.

Minerva cried out, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth, feeling her orgasm rip through her body. It felt like someone had sent a current through her body, burning her core and sending pleasure pulsing through her mind and person.

Minerva came down slowly, and Hermione kissed up her body, lingering across her stomach and breast. She ran her lips across Minerva's before leaning down and kissing her fully.

"Hi, Minerva..." Hermione breathed.

"And to you, Hermione."

They both laughed gently and Minerva reached up and stroked Hermione's face. Hermione leaned in and smiled, gazing into Minerva's emerald eyes- and saw openness, trust, and vulnerability.

Hermione kissed Minerva, gently, softly. "I'm not going anywhere..." She whispered.

Minerva's eyes shined and she sat up, pulling Hermione to her. "Minerva... I've always loved you."

Minerva leaned into the hug, whispering against Hermione's chestnut hair. "And I have always loved you, my dear."

Xxxxx

_Hope everyone enjoyed! And tell me whatcha think... If everyone likes, I'll definitely write more!_


End file.
